


Tim Can't Say I Love You

by AlexIsMyBirdsName



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 07:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexIsMyBirdsName/pseuds/AlexIsMyBirdsName
Summary: Tm has trouble saying three very imortant words.





	Tim Can't Say I Love You

Timothy Wright has always had trouble saying I love you. He doesn’t know why he has such trouble forcing out three little words, everyone else seems to have such an easy time saying it with the words effortlessly drifting off their tongue. Tim can never even remember saying the words throughout what he can remember of his childhood. Who would he tell it to? The doctors who all they care about is if he’s taken his medicine, the other children who thought he was weird even for asylum standards, or to his mother who was more then happy to dump him off at a hospital never speaking to him again? Tim remembers only one person from his past he’s told these oh so important words to, his former boyfriend Brian Thomas. 

Tim doesn’t know what it was about Brian that made it oh so easy for Tim to say these three words he’s been struggling with his entire life. Maybe it was Brian’s stunning smile, or the way Brian was always so considerate of him, or how Brian had made him laugh like no one else he’s ever met, or how he fitted perfectly into Brian’s embrace, or how their hands fitted together perfectly like puzzle pieces. He remembers the first time it happened. Brian and Tim were cuddling late at night desperately trying to find sleep only for the gentle silence to be broken by Brian’s whispering “I love you, Timothy Wright.”. Tim felt his heart explode in his chest soaking in Brian’s words. Tim never thought someone would love him so he never imagined a situation where he’d have to say it. Despite Tim’s fear, he tells Brian that he loves him back.   
When Brian died Tim couldn’t decide whether he was glad he told Brian he loved him or not. He was glad Brian got to hear his real feelings before he……left but a part of Tim is furious. How could Brian steal his medicine, causing him to have seizures, and put Tim in harm's way after he gave his everything to Brian? Despite his anger, he still loves Brian, even if that’s something he’ll only admit to himself. He knows Brian the real Brian, not the husk of what Brian was at the end will always have a special place in his heart. 

Tim shouldn’t be able to say I love you, he shouldn’t want to after what he’s gone through with Brian but when Jay Merrick the former script supervisor sleepily smiles at him from their bed he knows he has fallen in love again. He doesn’t remember when he fell in love with Jay, it could’ve been from the moment they met, it could’ve been the first time Tim found out Jay’s love for cartoons, it could’ve been the time Jay got his hand stuck in a jar of pickles and Tim thought he would have to go to the ER he was laughing so hard, it could’ve been the time the laid on separate motel beds sharing their dreams of the future. Tim isn’t sure when he fell in love with Jay, the only thing Tim knows is it took him so long to realize he was he loves because he repressed his love and refused to acknowledge his feelings not wanting to lose someone he loves again.  
It was pretty easy for Tim to pretend he didn’t have feelings for Jay, that is until Jay almost bleed out in his arms from a gunshot wound in his side. Tim knew he was in love by the way he sobbed and couldn’t breathe as he drove Jay recklessly as fast as his car could go. He knew he loved Jay when the nurses rushed him away on a table and he let out a scream he didn’t know he was holding in. Timothy Wright knew he loved Jay Merrick when Jay woke up from his near-death experience and faintly whispered “I love you” before weakly pulling Tim into an embrace.   
Tim knows now two years later when he sees Jay walking down the aisle eyes glimmering with happy tears that he couldn’t imagine not loving Jay Merrick.


End file.
